First Attempt at Romancing
by Keira14
Summary: Rukia loved the romantic gestures and advances made by men to the women they love, albeit secretly. But her husband, blunt and brash was another story. Or was he? -ICHIRUKI- one-shot


Have no idea where this came from, but found it lying in my folder so I decided to complete it.

* * *

Moonlight streamed in through the windows of the house and fell upon the occupants in the dark hall, bathing everything in a silvery glow. A man with vivid orange hair, wearing a black tuxedo which had been crisp at one time, was now fisted in small dainty hands of a petite raven haired woman pressed against the main door, locked in his arms. She was dressed in a white gown and her hair which had been painstakingly and carefully by her friends, now hung lose, freed from all the accessories by the man until his fingers ran smoothly through her hair.

Soft moans emerged from the woman's throat as the man worked his mouth over her neck, leaving burning trails behind. His hands travelled along her bodice and he searched for a zipper to rid the obstacles from his way but he found nothing, letting out a frustrated grunt he tried pulling her dress down but the woman stilled his movements by grasping his hands, hazy violets looked at him "You idiot, this is way too costly for you to tear it off" she murmured against his lips.

"Then take it off right now" he growled, growing more aroused by her teasing lips. He felt her smirk against him as she guided his fingers to the back but halfway there she stopped. "Rukia…" he said urging her to hurry but she stood still, he lifted his face to get a look at her face and saw her eyes narrowed "What's wrong?"

"Ichigo…" she murmured "We are married…"

Ichigo released an exasperated breath at her reason for ruining the mood "I am glad you realized now let's hu-

He stopped talking when she placed a finger over his lips, but instead of her action being teasing it was the opposite since she was looking at him with narrowed eyes "This is our first official night in this house"

"Uh…yeah" he said unsure of where she was going with all of this, she suddenly slapped his arm that was holding her against him and he released her on reflex, she gave him a glare at his cursing "What?" he asked, now irritated since talking right now was _not_ in tonight's agenda.

She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently, making him look like a kid who was supposed to confess his crimes to his superior _"You_ were supposed to carry me over the thresh hold like a proper romantic husband"

"Ichigo ignored the swell he felt at him being called her husband and gaped at her "Are you _serious?"_

"Yes" she replied, looking at him haughtily as she poked a finger in his chest. _Hard._ "You were supposed to do that instead of shoving your tongue down my throat _Mr. Kurosaki"_

Ichigo resisted rolling his eyes and glared back down at her "Well _Mrs. Kurosaki,_ I _would_ have done so if you hadn't whined so much about no _tongue"_

The days of blushing long gone at his brash talk, Rukia rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the dark hallway, she ran her fingers along the wall until she found the switches. She flipped them on and gasped when the house flooded with lighting, everything was ignited with fairy lights, the occasional lamp here and there making it look awfully romantic.

Rukia turned to him wide-eyed and he laughed at her thunderstruck expression, he walked over to her and cupped her cheeks with his hands "What? Is that 'proper romantic husband' behaviour for you?"

Ichigo watched her still in shock and wondered if he seriously did lack more badly than he thought in the romance department. He knew he wasn't exactly prince charming material but really? He loved Rukia for the fact, along with many other reasons, that she accepted him whole heartedly, with his imperfections despite the fact that she had the flair of romance inside her, which she denied at having but it was there nonetheless, and Ichigo had none of it. So that's why he had decided tonight would be the perfect night to please his love.

He found her fingers and intertwined them with hers and lead her towards the main door, she followed him quietly and looked at him when he stopped in front of the main door the spot they had been making out in. In one swift motion, he scooped her up in his arms, and she let out a squeak of surprise. He smiled at her and she looked at him with awe "Oh come on now, Was I seriously that bad all this time?" he said questioning her silent behaviour.

"Ichigo…" she whispered and ran her fingers through his hair, locking them behind his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Ichigo happily complied and would have gone further but he remembered what was next and pulled back.

"Welcome home wife" he stated grinning at her and she just smiled, he walked over to another door which had long since been designated to be their room and pushed the door open. Rukia let out another gasp as she saw their room, a four poster bed with white silk draping over it was placed in the centre of the room, thousands of red petals scattered over its white sheets. But that was not all, hundreds of scented candles lay lit around the room, flickering quietly as they bathed the room in soft romantic light.

Ichigo walked them over to their bed and placed her on it, pleased with her reaction "Ichigo" she breathed out looking at him "How did y-?"

"I have my sources" he stated, despite them being very cumbersome "Don't worry I made sure to not let anything burn"

He watched as she leaned towards the side table and picked up the picture frame on it. It showed the two of them, before they had started dating. Ichigo was rolling his eyes in the picture, trying to look annoyed but his small smile betrayed his emotion as Rukia clung to him from behind, her arms wrapped around his neck, shooting the camera a very cheesy grin.

He turned and walked towards the dresser where there was some wine present and heard Rukia ask as he poured the beverages "If you had all of this planned how come you looked so surprised earlier?"

He brought the glasses and handed one to Rukia and sat next to her, sipping his own drink "Well…I was hoping you wouldn't want all of this, and we could skip straight to the…good part" he stated, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes while poking him playfully "You are such a pervert"

"Hey, A guy has dreams that he wants to fulfil tonight too" he said defensively as Rukia took a swig from her drink, shaking her head in silent laughter "You have your 'dreams' to fulfil every night Ichigo, since the night I wore that dress anyway"

"Huh. I guess you are right Mrs. Kurosaki, Speaking of _that_ dress…" he said leaning forward "I have other dresses that I would _love_ to see you in"

Rukia looked up and said "Good lord, when did my friend become such a horny mess?"

"Since he became you husband" he stated watching her pour out her third drink. "No, since he became my boyfriend" she said waving a finger at him.

"I am that far gone huh?" he asked and she giggled happily in response. Ichigo had no idea why he was letting go of precious time talking to her when he should have jumped her long back. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to take everything slow tonight, since they _never_ went slow. Maybe he wasn't that badly deprived in the romance department after all. Then again, Rukia made him do things he never thought he could do.

"Wait a minute" he said as he realized something, Rukia looked up from opening the second bottle "I am as much of a pervert as you are" he stated, crossing his arms "I know you wore that dress, just so you could get some action that night"

"How dare you?" she cried dramatically and Ichigo them realized how intoxicated she was from all the drinking she was doing "I did no such thing!" she said stubbornly. Rukia was a very light drinker, any small amount of alcohol got her drunk, and he hadn't realized she was on her second bottle.

He gave her a pointed look as he took the bottle away from her, placing it aside. "Fine!" she snapped when he continued giving her a look. He let out a surprised grunt when she suddenly pushed him back on to the bed, she hovered over him giving him a seductive look as she whispered in his ears "Guilty as charged"

A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine as she nibbled on his lobe. He rested his arms on her waist as she moved her lips over his "You are not the ideal romantic man Ichigo" she said and he paused looking at her hooded eyes, "And I _love_ you for that"

He breathed a sigh of relief and happiness filled him, as she kissed his throat. When his euphoria faded he realized Rukia wasn't doing anything to him anymore. He strained his neck to look down at her and saw her asleep on his chest, eyes closed as she breathed in deeply. Ichigo leaned back and let a smile replace his frown, as he tightened his arms around her. He closed his eyes letting sleep ride his senses, dreaming of all the things he could do to her when morning came. If he thought _he_ was bad at romance, his wife was worse, and that suited him just fine.

* * *

A/N: So how was it?

Review to let me know if there should have been a lemon included, but then again Human reproduction in biology messed up my writing smut style and I have nothing but biological terms in my head, guess I am weird that way.

Cheers


End file.
